


An unexpected relationship

by ViolenceJack



Series: An unexpected relationship [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolenceJack/pseuds/ViolenceJack
Summary: Gon and Kalluto are both in a relationship. They love each other but what casualties will present itself in their love life? (yaoi btw)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Well here's my first story, I hope you like it and hopefully don't kill me for this lol. If this goes well I might update in a few hours because im bored. I also seriously think these 2 don't get enough recognition as a pair.

Chapter 1: Prologue

**Aight yall what's up in this story im going to be making Gon and Kalluto their normal age, Gon being that of 12 and Kalluto being 9. Anway I believe that boy needs more attention so yeah if you not into this freak shit, I suggest you click away, but if you do like it, read on**

Little Gon and Kalluto were walking out in the night to their hotel. They were a couple unbeknownst to anyone but killua who was surprisingly fine with it. You would never expect these 2 to be in a relationship because it's just not well...possible?

Anyway, they were both going back to their hotel around York New city from spending a day with each other.

Kalluto's family known as "The Zoldyck Family" had let kalluto be out on his own very much like killua because he had very much desired to go out for once and relax. That's when he met Gon.

But Kalluto would never admit that deep down he loved gon with a burning passion and didn't want him to ever leave his side for anything.

"Hey gon?"

"Yeah Kalluto?"

"Um well it's late and we should probably hurry back to our hotel room don't you think?"

" Hmm yeah sure I guess we should hurry back"

Kalluto sighed in relief because now like this, he and gon would now get to be alone together in a long time. Maybe if things got heated, they would probably be taking their relationship to the next level...

(A/N)*Time now is 12:00 midnight ya boi too dumb enough to tell the difference with time am or pm sorry*

About 10 minutes later the 2 arrived to their hotel room. Gon immediately went to the bedroom where he closed his eyes and rested because homeboy was tired as shit ok.

Kalluto went into the bathroom to change into his usual attire consisting of a black kimono. He straightened out his shoulder length hair that made him look like a girl but he knew that's how Gon clearly liked it. Plus his voice was more feminine which made him be confused with a girl every now and then.

Kalluto quietly entered the bedroom to find a sleeping Gon or so he thought he did. Actually though, Gon had one eye slightly opened but just enough so that Kalluto wouldn't notice him. But this was no easy task for gon because upon first sight, he felt the blood rushing to his member just by looking at kalluto.

"Huh? Why is my penis feeling so hard all of a sudden" Gon thought. His aunt Mito had told him what sex was and how people did it, ok basically she taught him about the birds and the bee's and all that types of fun stuff.

She had also told him how a male feels when they see something they find attractive. This was Gon's first time experiencing this and it felt weird because he was all innocent and stuff. Gon could only pray that Kalluto wouldn't go into bed with him and notice something sticking out of his green usual shorts.

Kalluto instead began practicing his nen quietly in the room while sitting down on the floor, eyes closed meditating. Let's say about 12 minutes later pass and Gon pretends to "wake up".

"Hey Kalluto! Watcha doing practicing nen I see"

"Huh? Oh um yeah Gon I was. I guess you took a little nap huh."

"Yeah I was" said gon whilst still trying not to look at kalluto every now and then to avoid the weird thing his penis seemed to do.

"Well now that your up, do you want to practice your nen with me?"

"Oh uh yeah sure why not It'll probably be more fun anyway doing it with you"

"Thanks Gon" Kalluto said while blushing kinda hard.

At about 1:00 AM they began to feel a bit restless and stopped practicing their nen altogether. The Night did seem to go by real slow without something interesting to happen..

"Well kalluto it's gotten really late so we should probably go to bed don't ya think?"

"Yes I think we should"

They started to walk over to their bedroom. Could something perhaps happen that would change this relationship or would it remain the same? Find out on the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z! chill let me stop lol. Ik this shit is corny lol.

**Hey** **yo sorry for the** **short ass** **chapter here** **but in the next next chapter** , **it might be a lemon** **or whatever you wanna call it but** **yeah**. **Imma also try** **to make the** **chapter longer** **but yeah thanks guys please read** **and review and** **peace out** **my friends.**


	2. Down to business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Kalluto decide to take it to the next level. What lies ahead?

**Hey chapter 2 here it is. Well I don't really have much to say so yeah enjoy this I guess.**

Gon began to approach the bedroom with kalluto following right behind him. They both eventually got there and gon got under the covers.

Kalluto just sat on the edge of the bed thinking about how he would tell gon about his deepest desire to do "it" with him. He wasn't sure if he'd flip out or what but right now was the moment, the chance to say it. The atmosphere, the timing everything was perfect.

"I'll do it" thought kalluto, the least he could do was try and see what gon thought.

"What're you waiting for kalluto? Turn off the light and let's sleep" stated gon.

"Actually gon I had something else in mind, I uh well uh, I wanted to take our relationship to the next level..."

There I said it thought kalluto

Gon just looked at kalluto quite astounded to be honest, he never thought he would be the one to come out and say it but it seems he truly felt the same way as gon.

"Actually kalluto I was feeling the same way, I want to take our relationship to the next level. And most of all I want to do it with you only if your ok with it"

"Oh um yeah I am" said kalluto while blushing like crazy.

Gon pulled kalluto towards him on his stomach while lying down. There kalluto could feel something poking his thigh, he immediately figured out what it was.

Gon then pulled kalluto into a kiss full of passion and lust he forced his tongue in and started fidgeting with kalluto's tongue. Before kalluto even realized it, Gon was fondling his ass, but it felt so good and nice.

Kalluto began to moan out Gon's name and began to hump him, he was like a wild dog begging for attention, in this case it's wanting.. to be fucked.

That's when gon finally got up and took his shirt off and his green shorts leaving him only in his underwear.

Gon finally slid off his underwear with his back turned to kalluto. Gon exhaled and turned to look at kalluto.

"Kalluto, I'm ready if you are"

"Yeah it's just that well, shouldn't you use a condom?"

"No. I want you to feel me all the way and the full impact of my blows insider you baby."

Kalluto just nodded while at the same time blushing. Gon noticed kalluto having a hard time where to begin undressing so gon walked over to him to help him.

Gon began to untie his black kimono which was quite difficult but he managed. Finally gon was about to take it off but then kalluto stopped him just looking down.

"It's ok, just let it go you'll feel much better when we do it I promise please"

Kalluto just nodded and with that gon took off his kimono leaving little kalluto in only his underwear. Gon finally took it off and alas they were both finally naked. But by this time gon was already rock hard but didn't really know how to start.

"D- Do you want me to suck it?" Asked kalluto

"Only if you want to"

Kalluto got on the bed with gon and then got on his knees. He grasped Gon's 4 inched member in his tiny hands and opened his mouth and took it in. He didn't know what to think about it, it tasted a little sour for his taste but even so he began to bop his head up and down and put his tongue to good use.

Meanwhile gon was just about in heaven, it was one his deepest fantasies to be able to do this with kalluto. Gon began to thrust inside kalluto's mouth as well, kalluto could feel his penis going down his throat and even gagged quite a few times. Finally gon stopped because he felt he was reaching his limit and didn't want it to stop there.

"Why did you stop?"

"I'm not trying to finish just yet"

With his penis all soaked up in kalluto's spit, he decided now would be a good time to have real sex.

"Kalluto I'm going to need you to lay down on your knees, we're going to do this doggy style"

Kalluto obeyed and his rear was exposed to gon to do as he pleased. Gon got on his knees and grasped kalluto's hips as support.

"Kalluto, everything is going to be just fine trust me ok just lay down relax and let this happen"

"Okay but go slow at first"

"Right. Also please tell me if I'm hurting you, I wouldn't want to hurt the love of my life so please a heads up ok?"

"Yes. Go ahead then Gon take me..."

With that being said Gon slowly as kalluto requested began to enter kalluto's anus. Kalluto slowly began to cry out, it felt a bit harsh but he didn't want to disappoint gon so he beared it.

Once gon was fully inside of him he asked kalluto permission if he could move around to which kalluto said yes. Gon began to pick up the pace a little while moaning, this began to turn kalluto on and asked gon if he could go harder and more faster. Gon did not hesitate and did as he was told.

Finally Gon hit a spot where kalluto seemed to like it the most because once he hit it, he moaned really loud. Kalluto was always the timid shy boy but in bed it was a whole different story.

"Ah, k-kalluto I love you"

"M-me too gon please don't ever AH stop"

Gon stretched his hand over to kalluto's little member and began to jack him off. Kalluto just moaned after moan, he too was now in heaven. After about 15 pumps from gon to his penis, he ejaculated all over Gon's hand.

"Ne! Gon I'm so sorry please forgive me" Kalluto put his head down in shame.

"Sorry for what? That was hot kalluto" said gon as he licked off the cum that was in his hands.

Kalluto blushed and just rested his head down on the bed while he was still being taken from behind by gon, not that he was complaining of course because it felt amazing.

After a while gon could definitely feel his limit coming.

"Kalluto, I'm almost close" said gon while panting very hard.

"It's ok gon please go all the way I want every last bit of you, it's because I love you."

Gon smiled at this. Looking back at kalluto, it was like he was having sex with a girl because of his hair and feminine features. Gon liked that about kalluto, he was moments away from marking him as his.

After 9 more thrusts gon couldn't take it anymore.

"K-KALLUTO!"

"GOOON!"

And finally gon threw his head back and ejaculated inside kalluto's little anus. Gon collapsed on top of kalluto with his penis still inside of him. Kalluto was just moaning and groaning the entire time, but he had to admit it did feel amazing.

Gon removed his member from kalluto all wet and sticky.

"My butt feels all sticky gon" said an embarrassed kalluto

"Don't worry we'll wash it all off later for now just be here with me" said gon while leaning over to caress his cheeks and giving him a kiss on the mouth.

Kalluto really loved gon at this point and wanted to stay like that forever, just the two of them.

"Kalluto, I promise it will get better, this was just our first time, I'm also new at this so I'm sorry if you didn't enjoy that..."

"No that's not true gon I loved every single moment of it I want to spend a thousand more times with you like this"

Gon pulled kalluto on top of him where they began to fiddle around with each other. Gon grabbed both of kalluto's butt cheeks with each hand, separated them and entered him again.

"Ah! N-no fair you didn't tell me w-when you were ready"

"Sorry it just feels so nice in your ass"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol how was that? I thought it was okay and as I said I was bored so here it is chapter 2. Well I think I'll update tomorrow because why not.


	3. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Killua finally meet up after so long, will everything go smoothly or is something else unexpected bound to happen?

***A/N*I guess I don't have too much to say sooo lets get into it shall we?**

Gon and Kalluto awoke the next day with Kalluto's small body on top of Gon both very much naked indeed.

"Good morning Gon" said Kalluto while giving Gon a kiss on the lips.

"Mmmm, hey Kalluto..."

"Is something the matter?" said the feminine boy while caressing Gon's cheek

"Just sleepy is all. But I just wish we could keep doing what we did last night, it felt really nice doing that with you Kall."

The boy began to blush and could feel himself getting stiff again

"Y-yeah I agree it felt nice being taken by you..." said a tomatoe shade of red kalluto.

Gon just smiled enthusiastically at Kalluto which made Kalluto melt on the inside.

"Good god" he thought, what did I do to deserve someone such as him, Gon I love you.

Then after a few seconds Kalluto suggested they stay as they are.

"It isn't like we are going anywhere Gon, maybe we can just cuddle if you want..." said the boy rather shyly.

"I mean I would love that but Im supposed to meet up with your brother Killua"

As soon as Gon finished saying that, it got really awkward for Kalluto because as you all know Killua and Kalluto don't really talk or get along for that matter.

"Oh...you're supposed to see him then?"

"Yep and its gonna be fun!"

"So then when do you leave?"

It was 10:00 AM when they had woken up and Gon was supposed to meet Killua around 10:30

"About 30 minutes from now so I guess i'll go get ready now."

"Okay.." said a much disapointed Kalluto. He had hoped to spend more time with Gon but oh well shit happens.

For the next few minutes nothing happened, Gon was in the shower taking a bath to get ready and little Kalluto had finally gotten dressed into his black kimono and wasn't really doing much but sitting on the bed resting.

Meanwhile while in the shower...

"Boy my downstairs area sure does feel sore. Kalluto was just amazing in bed, I hope we can have the chance to do it again today" said a sparkly puppy eyed Gon Freecss.

"But anyway Im finally gonna meet Killua after so long! I bet it'll be fun"

Gon was done showering and proceeded to get out dry his hair, and change into his usual attire which of course consisted of his green jacket, green shorts, and green boots along with his little bookbag.

"Oi kall" said a happy Gon greeting him

"Hey Gon" said a smiling kalluto

"Watcha doing"

"Nothing really but I might have some plans later"

"Oh ok then"

Gon then began helping himself to some leftover pancakes catching syrup all over his mouth.

"Mmm boy this sure is good" said Gon with pancake in his mouth.

"Gon! Don't eat with your mouth full" said a laughing kalluto

"Hm? But why not?"

"Oh nevermind just finish up"

"Ok!"

Soon after Gon had finished he went to wash up and get ready.

"Well kalluto, it looks like this is when I leave"

"Yeah..."

"But don't worry I'll be back before you even know it"

"Ok Gon" said Kalluto while smiling

"Oh but before I leave" Gon then grabbed the back of Kalluto's head pulling him into a deep passionate and lustful kiss while sticking his tongue inside. Kalluto complied and began to moan out while wrapping his hands around Gon's neck.

Gon finally pulled away after a good 2 minutes of that and gave Kalluto a reassuring look and smile.

"I'll be back love"

"I know you will but you better get going or you'll be late"

"Oh shoot I totally forgot! See ya then Kall" said Gon while running out the door.

"Bye Gon be well!" said Kalluto calling after him.

"Gon" said the young zoldyck to himself "I need you so badly in my life..."

Meanwhile...

Gon was already sprinting towards the zoldyck mansion which resides on Kukuroo mountain.

"Darn I hope I'm not late who knows what Killua will do"

"Last I saw him was when we parted ways, I wonder if he's changed at all. Then again it has only been 1 month."

A/N:This is my story so whatever I say goes fight me. Lol but seriously don't take it seriously guys I'm just adding my own stuff to it here.*

"Oi I see his house! Can't be much further now"

Gon kept running toward the zoldyck mansion untill he finally saw a sitting Killua in front of the testing gates.

"Killuaa!"

Killua turned to look up and a big grin formed on his face.

"Oi Gon!"

With that the 2 ran up to each other and hugged rather tightly.

Killua was wearing his usual long sleeve dark blue shirt with his light purple short sleeve shirt over it and shorts.

Though Killua was happy he had finally gotten to meet Gon after so long. Same went for Gon. Killua though noticed Gon smelled good and just couldn't get enough of him, though they had to let go sometime...

"Gon how have you been?"

"Great Killua! And you? How's Alluka?"

"Im fine I guess and as for Alluka, she's good as well."

"Oh that's good to hear!" said Gon while smiling rather happily

That's when Killua locked eyes on Gon's mouth. Did it always look that attractive and sharp especially with his edges thought Killua.

"What am I thinking" thought Killua while internally blushing "those are just stupid thoughts.."

"Killua? Are you ok? You've been staring at me for some time now- oh no is there something on my face? Please tell me."

"N-no Gon I was just day dreaming that's all."

"Oh. Well ok then so what do you wanna do then?"

Killua didn't really have a plan on what to do in particular so he just went with the first thing that came to mind.

"Hmm wanna just walk around and talk?"

"OK!"

"Sooooo...how have things been with my brother..."

"Oh Kalluto? amazing! He's just so adorable and I love him" said Gon while staring up into the clouds with a dreamy look on his face. Killua though, couldn't help but feel...jealous? Some anger as well?

"O-oi I see..."

"Yup!"

"Well since we're both mature about this...have you guys...you know...done it?"

Gon immiedietly blushed fast and looked down at the ground.

"Y-yeah we have.."

Killua just nervously cleared his throat.

"H-how was it?"

"A-amazing.."

"Damn" thought a sly cat faced Killua. He was thinking dirty things involving him and Gon, he wished he was Kalluto.

"Welp congrats, you finally hit it Gon" said a slyish Killua, almost as if playfully teasing him.

"K-killuaaa! That's not very nice" said a pouting Gon.

"Ok ok I was just kidding" said Killua while chuckling.

"Hmph"

Killua thought Gon looked cute when he got mad.

"Oi come on don't be like that" said Killua while slightly tugging on Gon's shoulder.

"Yeah whatever.."

"Just forget I brought it up, I was just curious..."

"Yeah I know now."

"Look how about we go eat somewhere where we can just hang out? Then we can talk some more if you'd like."

"...Fine..."

Killua just chuckled at Gon and gave him a playful punch.

The two didn't really do anything interesting after that, ate something talked and walked about how they missed going on adventures like they used and things like that. They also went to an amusement park where they hung out like the kids they were.

Soon enough before they even knew it was already 5:00 PM but it was in the summer time so there was still some light outside.

"Killua, I'm feeling a little restless" said Gon while yawning.

"Oh. Really? Cause maybe it's time we call it a day, or what do you think?" said Killua while staring at the inside of Gon's mouth and getting peverted thoughts.

"Yeah I think so too."

"Well then I guess this is where we part ways I guess?"

"Yeah, but we should definitely do this more often Killua! It was fun."

"Hm sure Gon anything" said Killua while smiling at his friend.

With that the 2 turned around and yelled out their goodbyes while waving at each other and started to walk to their destinations. Gon went home with a big smile on face, while Killua..went home with quite the bulge in his pants.

"When was it..that I even started to get feelings for Gon?" Thought Killua.

Also I know this is kind of a short chapter, maybe boring but for the next one tell me what yall want to see, some more Gon and Kalluto action? (lol) whatever it is tell me.

But seriously **fucking** review this or else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I know this isn't some top tier shit but maybe if you enjoy this, please share it, it would help me a lot and if you think it needs improvements or what you liked in general, please say so and thanks. Maybe I'll update this garbage later, it depends but yeah.


	4. The effect Gon has

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon comes back home after his short but good reunion with Killua. What lies ahead for the fucking future?

**I really don't have much to say other then hey I updated faster right? At least gimme that okay. Here enjoy.**

Gon was heading back toward his hotel that he shared with Kalluto.

"Killua seemed kind of different today" thought Gon but he couldn't exactly pin point what it was about Killua that was different.

"He seemed very happy to see me..but that's obviously normal I mean it's been a while since we last saw each other. But I somehow feel like he was looking at me more than I thought."

Gon was walking just thinking about the whole situation because it seemed out of place to him, almost as if he was feeling as though if Killua were... checking him out? No that couldn't be it.

"I just hope he's alright and everything is going well for him" Gon happily smiled looking up.

"Well there's also one more thing to look forward to" Gon stated while closing his eyes and nose turning puffy making him look adorable.

"I get to see my Kalluto again, yatta!" Gon exclaimed earning him looks from people.

"oops" chuckled Gon "Well I guess that's something I will always look forward to" said a rather happy Gon.

(Meanwhile)

Killua was on his way back to the apartment he had rented with Alluka a while back.

"Gotta hurry up...I wanna let it out of my system I can't wait much longer" thought Killua.

"Oh wait...I can always use god speed. Yeah that's right I will" thought Killua feeling a little dumb.

"GODSPEED! SPEED OF LIGHTNING!" Exclaimed Killua with him suddenly glowing up and hair spiking up surrounded by an aura of electricity. He then began to run off to his apartment which only took 3 seconds...yeah pretty cool huh.

Killua quickly opened the door and went up to his apartment where he soon unlocked it. There he saw Alluka sitting down playing with a bunch of stuffed animals.

"Onii-chan! Welcome back!" Shouted Alluka while running up to him and giving her brother a hug as well as a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sis" smiled Killua warmly at her.

"So how did it go with Gon? And how is he?"

"He's been fine, we had fun."

"Im glad!"

"Yeah..well anyways I'm feeling kinda tired so Im off to my room, I just wanna lay down it's been a long day."

"Ok onii-chan" said Alluka though she could tell something was on Killua's mind but thought it would be better if she didn't ask.

Killua just entered his room and locked the door behind him. He then began to look for pictures of Gon on his phone for whatever reason.

"Hm well I found some" said Killua while taking off his clothes, "this'll do."

Soon he was only in his underwear and took it off with ease. He was fully naked now and he was beginning to form a hard erection. He stared at the pictures of Gon and soon enough began to masturbate hard.

"G-gon" moaned out killua, he was really going at it. He changed to some more pictures and could feel his orgasm coming (lol get it.)

He couldn't hold it in for much longer and then threw his head back and through closed eyes and gritted teeth, he climaxed.

"GONNNN!" Killua couldn't keep his voice down so much, he needed to be loud as possible without Alluka hearing.

His orgasm came and shot out landing all over his stomach and thighs.

"W-wow..that felt amazing I never thought one person could do this much to me" thought Killua.

"Onii-chan, is everything alright?" Said a voice.

"Shit" muttured Killua, he must have been a little too loud.

"Yeah sis everything is fine."

"Ok!" Said Alluka grinning on the other side of the door.

"So he does like Gon" thought Alluka.

"Whew that was close" said killua. Still he felt better doing that and wished Gon was his. He truly did have feelings for him.

"Hm guess I've got to get myself cleaned up" said Killua while blusing a little at how he looked, he had even dirtied his bedsheets.

Meanwhile #2(lol)

Gon was just a few steps away from his hotel, he could see it.

"Won't be long now" stated Gon while smiling.

Gon proceeded to continue and soon enough he was in front of it. He entered the building and went up to his room. He got out his keys and unlocked the door. He first scanned the living room to see if he could find his lover but no.

Kalluto? I'm back!" Shouted Gon. At first there was no sound but then out of their room came out Kalluto in his black kimono as always and

smiled warmly at Gon.

"Gon, I've missed you" said Kalluto while hugging Gon tightly.

"Kalluto-chan, I've missed you as well" said Gon while pulling Kalluto close to his face and giving him a kiss.

"How did it go with Killua..?"

"We had a lot of fun! We did a lot of stuff together like some catching up with our lives, eat and even went to an amusement park, it was fun!" Exclaimed Gon.

Kalluto couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his older brother but it's not like they did anything like Gon and Kalluto did.

"Sounded fun"

"It was"

"So...how was my brother?"

"He seemed fine..though I don't know if it was my imagination or not but he was looking at me a lot. I wonder what the deal with that was."

This immediately caught Kalluto's attention because if it was true, it made him kind of upset that his brother would want Gon.

"He probably wasn't...maybe"

"Yeah but who knows right? But...for now I just feel like laying down with you Kalluto. I want just want to be you" said a puppy eyed Gon with hearts in his eyes looking at Kalluto. He began to blush and just nodded.

"Yes Gon, I...I would love that very much."

Gon chuckled cutely and picked up Kalluto bridal style while kissing him on the forehead. Kalluto blushed and returned the favor on Gon's soft lips. Gon was feeling happy, he needed this, to be with Kalluto.

The pair got up to their room and Gon playfully threw Kalluto on the bed while locking the door behind them. Gon crawled over to Kalluto and got on top of him where he began to kiss him.

YAOI WARNING...ok cool you've been warned.*

As they got more into it, they didn't even really notice it but began to undress themselves subconciously.

Before he even knew it, Gon was in his underwear with a bulge sticking out of his underwear. Gon finished undressing Kalluto and soon he was naked. Gon removed his underwear as well where his member was then let out freely.

Kalluto already knew what to do. He moved Gon off him and got on his knees and began to suck Gon off.

"K-Kalluto.." moaned Gon. He was already overwhelmed by pleasure and began to thrust himself further into the boy's mouth. Kalluto sucked and swallowed as much as he could but soon the precum and spit began to leak out of the ends of his mouth.

Gon couldn't take keep standing, he felt as if he would crumble so he fell onto the bed on his back where Kalluto continued from there, bobbing his head up and down. Gon was just moaning and groaning really loud, it was after all his second time doing this and was still a newbie.

"Ka-Kalluto, I feel close to cumming"

Kalluto stopped sucking but then began to jerk his lover off.

"You like this Gon?" Said Kalluto while giving him a sexy look.

"M-more please.."

Gon was crying out Kalluto's name while moaning out loud. Kalluto felt happy knowing only he could make Gon feel such a way.

"Gon...d-do you want to take over..?" Asked the shy girly boy.

"Ah..yes please"

Kalluto got into position that being the doggy style with his rear exposed to Gon. Gon got up and grabbed a container of lube and began to put it all over his member.

"Ok Kalluto I'm ready, and remember, if I hurt you in anyway please tell me."

"Yes Gon of course"

"Ok then Kalluto, Im going to enter" stated Gon. He could tell Kalluto was a little nervous so he gave him a peck on the cheek for reassurance and stroked his hair. Kalluto smiled and nodded giving the signal that he was ready.

Gon slithered in Kalluto's ass easily. Kalluto began to softly moan and clenched his fists into the bed sheets.

"G-Gon" the boy moaned

Gon continued and began to thrust in and out of Kalluto while moaning himself in ecstacy.

"Do you want me to pick up the pace?"

"Y-yes please"

Gon grabbed Kalluto's hips and began to thrust faster with Kalluto crying out his name. He adjusted Kalluto's ass to give him more leverage and continued to fuck his lover.

Kalluto felt amazing after a while, tears were coming out of his eyes and was biting onto a pillow as hard as he could to sustain himself from breaking.

Gon continued his rhythm in and out of his boyfriend while gasping loudly, he was sure he had died and went to heaven.

"Ohhh god Gon..." moaned Kalluto, this just added more fire to the flame.

Gon leaned down to Kalluto and kissed him on the cheek once more to try and console him. Precum began to leak out of Kalluto's ass and Gon knew this time he was gonna explode soon. Gon stopped his assult on Kalluto and flipped him over to his back so he could get a better view on him. Gon wiped the tears away from his eyes and gave him his reassuring smile.

"I..I don't think I'm going to last much longer here Kalluto.." panted Gon.

"It's ok. Please continue, it all feels too amazing" replied Kalluto while wrapping his legs around Gon's torso and his hands around Gon's neck.

"Ok if you insist" said Gon while giving him one last kiss on the lips before he continued. Gon got into a comfortable position and finally continued to fuck the boy.

"Ne, Gon!" Whimpered Kalluto while he threw his head back and continued to moan loudly.

"K-Kalluto.." was all Gon could even reply with. He was too into it.

Gon continued to do as he pleased until he managed to hit a certain spot which just made Kalluto go crazy.

"OHH GOD FUUCK GON DON'T STOP RIGHT THERE KEEP GOING" shouted Kalluto, and with all the energy he had left, he tightened his legs and arms around Gon and gritted his teeth.

Hearing this awoke a beast inside inside of Gon and he went even way harder and faster then before causing the bed to shake quite violently before them. It almost sounded as if it would collapse, like an earthquake happening.

Gon couldn't take it anymore, he gritted his teeth closed his eyes and yelled "KA-KALLUTOO!" before depositing his large amount of semen inside the boy's ass. It began to leak out of Kalluto and got on the bedsheets.

He collapsed on top of Kalluto all tired from the amazing sex they had just had.

"Ne, Im so drained Kalluto" said Gon while laughing adorably.

Kalluto cupped the side of Gons face and nuzzled into his chest while closing his eyes and grinning lovingly at his boyfriend.

"That felt amazing Gon"

"You're not hurt...are you?"

"Of course not"

Gon chuckled, "you think anyone heard us?"

"Yes for sure"

"Not that it matters of course" said Gon while hugging Kalluto closer to him.

Kalluto was blushing at this time but was also feeling quite tired.

"Gon, lets stay like this tomorrow in bed, we won't do anything anyway."

Gon's face brightened up.

"OK! Lets just sleep then, baby"

Kalluto just wouldn't stop blushing and this time he gave Gon a kiss on the lips before drifting off into a deep slumber with the one he loved the most..

**Not gonna lie, I think I did pretty smooth with this one. What you guys think?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if you guys are enjoying this but I think im gonna continue this just because leaving a story unfinished or with a cliffhanger only to never ever return back to it in months fucking sucks. I've seen a lot of great stories where authors just decide to not update and go missing. That leaves a bad taste in my mouth so I'll try to update this sometime again. Also if anyone wants to collaborate feel free to I have no problem. This was also long as fuck sorry.


End file.
